Tipos de amor
by Chisheccid
Summary: Los quería, era cierto, a todos, con sus cualidades y desaciertos; los quería de particular manera, pero a ella, precisamente a ella, la amaba. Dedicado a Chrno


Disclaimer: Si One Piece fuera mío, hace rato que Chopper hubiese comido su cuarta rumble ball seguida, pero no, yo ya soy así desde que me acuerdo (¿Así como? Rara)

TIPOS DE AMOR

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía tanta paz, tanta calma, tanta felicidad, mejor dicho, no recordaba haber tenido un momento así en toda su vida, o a lo mejor sí, pero era algo difuso y distante que no reconocía como real, más bien, era un anhelo.

Cuando estaba triste o se sentía sola, solía recurrir a ese _recuerdo _en el cual veía a su madre, se abrazaba a su cuello para luego fundirse entre sus blancos cabellos, y después reía y reía hasta caer rendida. Era cierto, no había tenido un momento tan cálido hasta encontrarse con _ellos_… Con la tripulación de locos a los cuales quería.

Sonrío puramente, con la misma pulcritud que el agua clara que dejaba estancar entre sus manos. Se empapó el rostro sintiendo la calidez del líquido que fluía de la ducha para luego dar un paso hacia adelante dejando que su cuerpo disfrutase de la misma tibieza. Suspiró ante contacto tan agradable y se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos, y es que era que ni siquiera a la hora de la ducha dejaba de reflexionar acerca de determinadas cosas, como lo era el estar viviendo bajo un techo seguro con personas que la protegerían a toda costa.

No podía hacer más que sentirse agradecida con todos y por todo, por aquella vez en la cual no solamente la habían salvado de la muerte física, sino también de la espiritual y de haberla librado de todos los malos pensamientos que tenía con respecto a sí misma. Recordó todos los momentos que había vivido con ellos: los tristes, los felices, los días de tormenta y las hermosas emociones que con ellos compartía, las lágrimas y las sonrisas que solamente junto a ellos podía demostrar de manera abierta y despreocupada. Después de un tiempo de reflexión llegó a una conclusión: Los quería, sin duda los quería a todos y cada uno de ellos, que día a día le daban una razón más para seguir haciéndolo.

Luffy; ¿Cómo no quererlo? El había sido el principal responsable de lo que podía disfrutar en aquel momento, por el seguía viva y libre, razón suficiente para estarle enteramente agradecida.

También quería a Zoro, de una particular manera, de no ser por él ¿A quién contradiría? ¿A quién molestaría? ¿Por quién se sentiría protegida? ¿A quién vería como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo? A pesar de ser menor que ella, así lo sentía… A nadie podría darle ese papel porque nadie más podría ser como Zoro y por eso le quería, así de ingenuo, tarado, despistado pero al mismo tiempo, valiente, fuerte y decidido.

Adoraba la ternura de Chopper y admiraba su inteligencia y dedicación, le estaba infinitamente agradecida por cuidar de ella en los momentos de enfermedad. Adoraba también frotarle la "pancita" para que se durmiese, como si de un hijo se tratase.

A Usopp lo valoraba, muy a pesar de lo que se pudiera pensar, con él compartía un lazo muy íntimo, y era precisamente porque no había nadie más que se prestara tan abierto para escuchar, y no solamente a ella, sino a todos. Además de un gran inventor era un magnífico consejero.

Hablando de Brook. Adoraba su música y sentido del humor, todas sus _skull jokes_ le resultaban divertidas, además, cuando el músico se lo proponía podía ponerse serio y de su boca salían palabras con una profundidad increíble que inclusive la hacían reflexionar. Pensando en esto último río, si Brook hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos diría algo como "Pero yo no tengo labios, soy solo huesos" y reiría con ese característico tono que le encantaba.

Franky, le enseñaba tácitamente a no sentirse estúpida al expresar sus emociones y pensamientos con la libertad que caracterizaba a la tripulación, de él había aprendido que de vez en cuando, era bueno dejarse llevar por las emociones porque de esa manera la vida tenía un matiz distinto que le sabía a gloria. Eran por esas pequeñas cosas que justamente había conseguido mucho más de lo que se hubiese podido imaginar.

¡Ah, Sanji! A pesar de ser un baboso mujeriego, a pesar de mirarla de _esa manera_ que detestaba, viniendo de él le halagaba. Gracias a él había descubierto que podía ser querida en verdad, de una manera que no implicaba TENER que corresponder para no ser echada, delatada o asesinada, porque Sanji a más que cualquier otra cosa, la respetaba y valoraba por lo que en verdad era, porque la conocía en demasiados sentidos y no sería capaz de lastimarla.

Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa sincera, y no era para menos; la suerte le había sonreído a modo de pago por todos los malos tratos que había recibido, recompensándola por todas aquellas noches de dormir con un ojo abierto por miedo de que alguien entrase para llevársela a una muerte segura. Tenía la dicha infinita de haberlos conocido, cualquiera en su lugar se habría entregado al amor infinito que cualquiera de ellos pudiera ofrecerle, pero no podía. Si bien los quería, en su corazón ya no había cabida para un amor de _ese_ estilo, por que por más que las heridas se hayan cicatrizado, las cicatrices borrado y los traumas curados, siempre quedaban impresas en la mente, un terror, una fobia o una obsesión. Por más que quisiera no podría darle esa clase de amor a un hombre, por más que quisiera, ese deseo había desaparecido hace más de 20 años.

El agua le acariciaba el rostro iluminado por una de sus magníficas sonrisas y unas lágrimas de eterna felicidad se camuflaban con el líquido transparente. No podía corresponder a ese cariño que Sanji le ofrendaba, pero al menos sabía que su corazón no estaba atrofiado. Tenía la certeza de que amaba.

Con estos últimos pensamientos terminó de ducharse. Salió lentamente del chorro de agua para cubrirse apenas con la pequeña toalla que _les_ pertenecía. Llegó al camarote y la observó aún dormida mientras la claridad le llegaba difuminada.

Aquella imagen le regresó a sus pensamientos recientes: Los quería, era cierto, a todos, con sus cualidades y desaciertos; los quería de particular manera, pero a ella, precisamente a ella, la amaba.

Amaba su cabello anaranjado como la tarde que solía mirar con ella desde el puesto de vigilancia, amaba esos ojos que le transmitían confianza, amaba su dedicación al hacer mapas, amaba su inteligencia y habilidad, amaba sus locuras, sus ataques de ira, su forma de pelear, su forma de llorar y por sobre todo…

-Buenos días Robin-chan- Esa voz, ese tono, la habían sacado de su letargo.

-Buenos días, Nami-san- Responde.

-¿No quieres dormir un poco más?- Las sábanas se levantan para descubrir su cuerpo desnudo y a la vez abrirle paso.

… Por sobre todo amaba aquella manera suya de corresponder el amor que sentía por ella, que sintió desde la primera vez en que descubrió en ella un pasado similar al suyo, al notar que ella también pasaba por lo mismo y no podía desahogarse con nadie, la amó desde aquel primer beso casto que había surgido después de confesarse mutuamente que no podrían tener hijos, por el mínimo hecho de no poder sentirse atraídas hacia un hombre. La amaba por hacerla querer despertar cada mañana para poder sentir su cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo.

-Claro- Respondió al tiempo en que se quitaba la toalla dejando al descubierto su blanca figura.

Se dirigió hasta la cama con total calma para refugiarse en los brazos que nunca le negarían el afecto, y cuando sintió el abrazo tan cercano, empezó a dudar de sus anteriores sentimientos. Sin dudas, la amaba más de lo que imaginaba.

FIN

_Al fin lo logré, me siento feliz al poder haber hecho un yuri de One Piece (Vamos, no soy solamente yaoi). _

_En este fic van sentimientos encontrados, varias melancolías y muchas cosas más. _

_Bueno, como siempre, dedicado a Chrno que me dijo que le gusta el yuri._

_Gracias por leer._

_Suerte!_

_Pd: Lo del disclaimer es para los que han leído los datos curiosos de One Piece en wikipedia_


End file.
